Ignore
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: Oga mungkin manusia terbodoh sejagat raya./ya./Sedunia tidak lah cukup membandingkan betapa bodohnya Oga itu. Tapi-sepandirnya Oga. Ia masih bisa menyadari Hilda mengacuhkannya/Dan itu membuat seorang Oga akhirnya berpikir mengunakan otak busuknya./-Oga cukup menyesal memikirkan masalah ini./ Namun pemikiran -Hilda mengacuhkannya terngiang terus di kepalanya./typo,DLDR,RnR,OOC


Oga mungkin manusia terbodoh sejagat raya.

- _ya._

Sedunia tidak lah cukup membandingkan betapa bodohnya Oga itu.

 _Tapi-_

Sebodoh, sedungu, sepandirnya Oga.

Dia tidak sepeka itu untuk menyadari satu hal.

 _Hilda mengacuhkannya._

Dan itu membuat seorang Oga akhirnya berpikir mengunakan otak busuknya. Memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, berbagai faktor, berbagai kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Dan jujur saja - _Oga cukup menyesal_ memikirkan masalah ini. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk otaknya.

Namun tetap saja. Pemikiran - _Hilda mengacuhkannya_ terus mengiang dalam pikirannya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Ignore**

 **Story by :** Arn

 **Disclaimer :** bukan punya Arn, punya om Tamura Ryuuhei :'(.

Kalau punya Arn, endingnya beelzebub Hilda ama Oga udh nikah ;P

 _Enjoy!_

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk menyadari hal itu.

Oga mulai menyadarinya, tiap kali ia mengajak Hilda tidur bersamanya. Hilda selalu menolak dengan mentah. Well, Oga juga bodoh. Ia hanya diam dan memberi Hilda kecupan selamat malam kemudian berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

Dan bukan itu saja.

Oga juga beberapa kali menyadari Hilda tidak ikut dengannya ke sekolah. Oga memang telah duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Dan syarat kelulusan Ishimaya hanyalah isi absen yang penuh. Tentu saja Oga mau tidak mau harus sekolah. Dan juga terkadang ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Hilda selama beberapa hari. Itu sukup membuatnya risih.

"-apa yang kau pikirkan Oga?"tanya Furuichi sembari melahap kroket. Oga hanya mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit dengan biru di atasnya. Kehidupan sekolahnya tidak semenarik dulu. Sekarang baby beel sudah besar dan ia sekarang sudah boleh masuk taman kanak-kanak. Oleh karena itu Oga merasa sedikit hampa tanpa kehadiran putranya itu.

"Woi Oga, jawab aku,"seru Furuichi.

"Apa?"

"Di mana Hilda?"tanya Furuichi. Oga hanya memberikan tampang sinis. Ia tahu temannya itu mesum. Tapi tidak jugakan Furuichi menanyakan keberadaan Hilda setiap kali Hilda mengacuhkannya.

"- _mengesalkan_ ,"bisik Oga nyaris tak terdengar.

Furuichi mungkin saja mesum. Tapi otaknya lebih berfungsi dibandingkan Oga. Setelah mengobservasi beberapa saat saja, si jendral mesum itu sudah paham mengapa temannya itu terlihat sangat sendu. Ya - _sendu_ , dibalik topeng preman tanpa ekspresi. Menebak apa yang dibenak sang kawan bukanlah hal yang sulit, apa lagi Furuichi telah menghabiskan masa – masa sekolahnya dengan Oga.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?"tanya sang jendral selagi sibuk membersihkan mulutnya yang penuh dengan bekas makanan.

Dan seperti biasanya, Oga berlagak tak mendengar. "Hah?"

Furuichi menarik napasnya. Ia telah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. "Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sekali lagi membuat otak busuk Oga kembali bekerja. Ia cukup mengerti maksud Furuichi. Tapi tidak juga kan Oga langsung menjawab tanpa tahu arah pembicaraan mana yang mereka diskusikan. Ia melirik sang kawan dengan tajam. Memberi tatapan bingung. Seakan meminta penjelasan lebih dalam perihal pertanyaan yang Furuichi lontarkan.

Tanpa basa – basi Furuchi tidak perlu menerjemahkan tatapan itu dan langsung melanjutkan, "- _kau dan Hilda_. Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Ahh. Oga ingat akhirnya. Kawannya yang satu ini tidaklah dungu. Ataupun pandir. Ataupun idiot. (tapi ya tetap mesum) Pada dasarnya kawalnya ini tidak seperti dirinya. Seorang preman suka main jotos yang tidak memikirkan konsekuensi atas pukulan yang ia lontarkan. Kalau bukan karena kawalnya ini mungkin saja ia tidaklah berdiri di sini. Mungkin saja sudah duduk di balik jeruji besi. Itu _tidak terjadi_ dan menjadikan itu bukti untungnya punya teman berakal. Dengan arti yang jelas. Furuichi merupakan peran orang pintar yang ada dalam hidup Oga. Bukan suatu predikat yang melekat kuat selain predikat mesumnya. Namun predikat _itu_ melekat disaat seperti ini.

"- _tidak ada_ ,"bisik Oga dengan napas yang terpaksa keluar.

Furuichi mengangkat alisnya. Firasatnya berkata - _terjadi sesuatu_. Dan Oga bukanlah orang mudah berkata – kata. Yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah curhatan. Tapi makian, tawa horor, dan teriakan kemenangan. Dan Furuichi tahu akan terlihat sangat horor mendapati Oga Tatsumi curhat dengannya. Furuichi tahu ini perannya sekarang. Menjadi orang yang cukup peka dengan apa yang kawalnya rasakan dan selalu ada jika ia mendapati masalah.

"- _jangan bilang_ ,"ucap Furuichi saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia masih ingat dengan pertanyaan yang lalu saja tadi. Ia fokus pada pertanyaan itu. Karena Oga sama sekali tidak mengubris pertanyaan itu. Hanya diam dalam sunyi. Apa karena - _Hilda?_ Kalau dipikir – pikir lagi jarang sudah ia melihat Oga bersama si pelayan seksi. Furuichi tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara mereka berdua. Selain karena mereka bekerja sama membesarkan bayi iblis berambut alga. - _tidak mungkin_.

"- _Hilda mengacuhkan mu_?"

 _ **strike.**_

Mata Oga melebar. Ia langsung mempertemukan wajahnya dengan kawalnya itu.

"Apa?"ucap Oga setengah berteriak. Oga jujur masih tidak percaya si Furuichi mesum dengan gampangnya membaca situasinya. Ya Furuichi itu pintar, namun ini cukup - _berlebihan?_ Bagaimana tidak. Ia bahkan tidak banyak bicara dan berekspresi untuk memberikan petunjuk sebanyak itu, sehingga si mesum tengik satu ini sadar akan situasinya.

"Kau tak sadar apa Hilda selalu datang ke sekolah _bersama mu_. Bahkan absennya sempurna saat kita kelas 11,"jawaban Furuichi seakan menjawab kebingungan Oga.

Ini suatu kejadian yang abnormal. Sehingga membuat Oga memberikan tatapan ngeri kepada Furuichi. "- _dasar aneh_ ,"bisik Oga sembari menatap ngeri kawannya itu.

Furuichi dengan santainya mendatangi Oga dengan wajah kesal. _Dan-_

 **Buakk**

"APA MAU MU BRENGSEK!?"seru Oga sembari memegang tulang keringnya yang baru saja di tendang oleh kawalnya. Dan orang yang dimaksud sudah berlari menjauhinya.

"DASAR TIDAK PEKA!"seru Furuichi pada radius yang wajar baginya untuk berteriak.

"Hah?"jawab Oga dengan hah nya yang cukup mengesalkan unutuk didengar. Yang bahkan cukup membuat Furuichi kesal, sekalipun ia tidak mendengar.

"KAU HARUS BICARA DENGAN HILDA-SAN! TIDAK ADA GUNANYA KAU BERPIKIR!"

Dan dengan teriakan itu Takayuki Furuichi kabur dari atap sekolah dan menutup pintu atap itu dengan suara yang keras.

* * *

"Apa?"Oga terdengar sangat dungu tiap kali ia menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

Yang bertanya tadi terlihat cukup emosi menghadapi Oga. Dan Oga seharusnya kabur saja, menyadari sang kakak yang menanyai nya. Misaki mendatangi adiknya yang tengil itu dan meraih telinganya.

"I-iya, AKU DENGAR! AKU TIDAK TAHU! Stop!"rintih Oga yang mencoba menjauhkan jemari kakaknya yang meremas kuat telinganya hingga memerah. Mendengar jawaban Oga sudah membuat Misaki cukup puas. Sehingga melepaskan jemarinya yang lentik itu dari daun telinga sang adik.

"Dengar baik – baik apa yang orang bicarakan lain kali. Dan bagaimana kalau kau mencari di mana Hilda sekarang, _dasar bod_ -"baru saja makian itu akan keluar dari mulut Misaki. Oga buru – buru menutup mulutnya dan menyeret sang kakak menjauh dari ruang tamu.

"sshhhhhh!"perintah Oga sembari membuat isyarat diam dan menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Misaki. Oga memutar kepalanya dan melihat sang putra masih duduk dengan tenang di tempat yang sama ia tadi meninggalnya. Dan ia yakin sekali bocah alga itu tidak sempat mendengar apa yang Misaki ingin katakan.

"Hey!"seru Misaki merasa tertindas dengan apa yang adiknya lakukan.

"Aku mohon padamu. _Jangan_ menyumpah di depan Beel. Bocah tengil satu itu suka sekali mengulang kata makian dan itu bisa saja membuatnya keluar dari TK. Dan kau tahu betapa susahnya mencarikannya sekolah,"permohonan Oga terdengar sangat memohon kala itu. Ia juga terlihat cukup cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada putranya jika saja Beel menyumpah saat ia sekolah.

Misaki cukup terkagum dengan kemajuan sang adik dalam menjadi seorang ayah. Ia sedikit tersenyum. "Okay, okay. Aku akan mencatat itu. Tapi sekarang sebaiknya kau harus mencari tahu di mana Hilda. Ia sudah tidak pulang selama seminggu. Dan aku yakin itu bukanlah hal yang bagus."

Oga hanya mengangguk dan sesekali menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia melihat kakaknya itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan duduk tepat di samping putranya yang sibuk menggambar di atas meja kopi. Ia sadar sudah saatnya ia mencari keberadaaan Hilda. Apa lagi dengan Beel sudah mulai bisa bertanya dan menanyakan kemana _ibunya_ pergi. Untung saja ia lebih menempel dengan Oga. Membuat sang bocah tidak cengeng saat ditinggal sang _ibu_.

Oke. Berpikir Oga. Kau harus mencari ke mana jika Hilda pergi? Ia memegang kepalanya mencoba membuat otaknya bekerja.

Oh ya.

Tentu saja.

'- _ke mana lagi ia pergi selain ke alam baka?_ '

"Kak! Jaga Beel sebentar, aku akan keluar!"

* * *

"- _Terima kasih Dr. Forcas_ ,"ucap alto seorang wanita. Sang wanita tadi mengambil dokumen yang pria dihadapannya sodorkan padanya. Wanita itu membuka dokumen itu dan meneliti setiap isi yang di sajikan dalam dokumen itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"tanya pria bernama Dr. Forcas itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kepalanya dari dokumen di tangannya dan terlihat bingung.

"- _regulasinya_. Apakah telah selesai?"jelas sang dokter. Wanita yang masih berkutat pada dokumennya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sedikit lagi."

Sang dokter menghela napasnya. Ia kenal betul dengan wanita dihadapannya. Di usianya yang masih belia, ia telah diangkat menjadi pelayan terpercaya di kerajaan Beelzebub. Dan tak lama kemudian dipercayakan membesarkan salah satu putra Beelzebub. Walau misi yang diberikan tidak berhasil, namun dengan adanya Hilda kerja sama dunia iblis dengan dunia manusia lebih erat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah memberi tahunya, Hilda?"

Hilda; wanita itu menghentikan pekerjaannya. Menyisipkan rambut pirangnya yang terurai ke belakang telinganya. Ia tahu betul mengapa dokter dihadapannya terdengar begitu khawatir. Figur pria di hadapannya sudah seperti sosok ayah yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Wajar saja ia khawatir dengan apa yang Hilda lakukan.

"Belum,"jawab Hilda singkat dan kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya.

Dr. Forcas menghela napasnya. Ia berhenti juga dari kesibukannya dan melihat dengan baik wanita yang sibuk dengan dokumen tebal yang ia berikan.

"Kau harus beri tahu dia Hilda. Aku tahu kau berusaha menyembunyikan semua ini darinya. Dan aku yakin ia tidak akan senang jika ia mendengar keadaan mu sekarang dari orang lain."

Mendengar ucapan Dr. Forcas membuat Hilda nyeri. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya ke atas perutnya. Dan membelai pelan perutnya itu.

"Lagi pula dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, kau butuh istirahat lebih Hilda."

Hilda memejamkan matanya dan menutup dokumen di genggamannya. Ia masih terjebak dilema. Hilda tak yakin memberitahukan keadaannya yang sekarang. Ia bahkan yakin reaksi Oga akan diluar ekspetasi. Hilda tidak tahu ia akan senang atau tidak. Dan menyadari obrolannya dengan Dr. Forcas tidak akan jauh – jauh dari situ. Membuat Hilda merasa risih. Ia

Hilda beranjak dari kursinya sembari membawa dokumen yang cukup tebal di tanggannya. Baru saja ia ingin keluar dari ruangan Dr. Forcas berucap.

"-temui Lucas di Divisi Komunikasi. Aku yakin ia bisa membantumu."

Hilda mengangguk dan berbisik, "- _terima kasih._ "

* * *

Oga bisa gila.

Ia sudah sering pergi ke alam baka dan mengunjungi istana megah Beelzebub. Hanya saja-

- _pemandangan dihadapannya membuat telinga dan matanya panas_.

Benar. Ia berhasil menemukan Hilda. Di dalam ruangan sejenis kantor. _Berduaan_. Dengan seorang iblis laki – laki. Dan terlihat jelas sekali Hilda tersenyum tipis kepada sang pemuda.

 _Benar – benar membuat Oga panas saja_.

Tapi - _bodoh,_ kenapa Oga diam saja? Yang ia lihat sekarang itu wanitanya. _Berduaan_. Sembari bercengkrama dengan seorang iblis laki – laki. _-mengapa ia diam saja?_ Kau harus bergerak Oga! Jangan sampai wanita pirang menyebalkan itu jatuh hati dan meninggalkanmu! Oga mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia melontarkan tinjunya kepada iblis tengik yang berani – beraninya mengambil Hildanya.

" _-kau yakin dengan pilihanmu, Hilda?_ "oga dapat mendengar iblis itu melontarkan Hilda sebuah pertanyaan. Oga yakin Hilda pasti hanya akan menggeleng ataupun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dengan posisinya yang sekarang, Oga tak bisa melihat jawaban apa yang akan Hilda berikan.

"- _aku sudah dengar beritanya dari Dr. Forcas,"_ terdengar jeda pada perkataan itu dan Oga juga mendengar sedikit helaan _. "-apakah karena itu, Hilda?"_ lagi – lagi Oga yakin, Hilda pasti menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan antara mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

"- _aku ingin bersama dengannya_."oga dapat mendengar suara Hilda. Alto yang selama seminggu tidak ia dengar, menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya dengan tulus. Lama sudah ia tidak mendengar Hilda setulus itu dalam berkata.

"- _itu alasan ku_."

Jujur saja Oga cukup merasa risih. Seakan ia merasa tertinggal. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun, di lain sisi, mereka seakan membicarakan orang lain. Orang ataupun iblis. Mahkluk itu membuat Oga sangat cemburu. Sekaligus patah hati.

- _bagaimana bisa_ makhluk yang mereka bicarakan itu membuat seorang _Hilda,_ berkata setulus itu _._ Dan membuat Hilda menginginkan _kebersamaan_ yang begitu Hilda nanti.

Oga meremas genggamannya dengan kuat. Ia tidak kuat. Telinganya panas. Ini memang bukan ide yang bagus. Lebih baik ia kembali. Dan tidur melupakan semua yang ia alami di sini.

"- _tatsumi_?"bisikan itu membuat Oga membuka kedua matanya. Remasan tangannya langsung melonggar saat mendengar suara Hilda yang memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya sang hawa. Oga masih saja terbawa suasana tadi. Dan membuat tangannya kembali terkepal.

Hilda terlihat bingung menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya. Oga tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Dan jika diteliti lagi keadaan Oga, Hilda dapat melihat kedua telinga Oga memerah. Keringatnya juga mengalir banyak di pelipisnya. Hilda mengangkat tangannya. Dan mendaratkan tangan lentiknya itu ke kening Oga.

"Kau tak apa?"tanya Hilda lagi. "Kau tidak demam kan?"

Pertanyaan Hilda hanya dijawab dengan gelengan dari Oga. Ia meraih tangan mulus Hilda yang sibuk memeriksa temperaturnya itu dengan perlahan.

Di saat seperti ini. Oga tidak ingin berbicara. Jika saja ia berbicara, bisa – bisa Hilda akan ia maki. Dan ia yakin itu bukan langkah yang bagus. Oh lihat, otak Oga mulai sedikit berfungsi. Namun tidak cukup berfungsi di saat canggung seperti ini. Membuat Oga hanya bisa menyumpah dalam hati atas ketololannya.

Hilda hanya menghela napasnya. Ia tahu pemuda dihadapannya baik – baik saja. Dan juga ia yakin, Oga mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan di dalam. Bisa jadi Oga datang di waktu yang salah. Dan mendengar hal – hal yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan. Sehingga membuatnya terdiam tanpa kata – kata.

"Ikut dengan ku,"

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tatsumi?' tanya Hilda lagi. Kini mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar Hilda. Kamar khusus yang diberikan oleh raja Beelzebub untuk Hilda.

Oga masih saja diam. Dalam posisi duduk yang Hilda paksakan tadi.

Dikepalanya masih banyak hal yang terjadi.

' _-itu kah alasan Hilda mengacuhkanku? Karena pria lain?-_ '

'- _aku memang siapa baginya? Pria pelampiasan?-'_

' _-cadangan jika ia ditinggal oleh si_ _ **dia**_ _entah ke mana?-'_

' _-atau hanya pelampiasan nafsu birahinya yang tak tertahankan?-'_

"- **tsumi Oga**!"seruan yang keras terdengar di telinga Oga. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dan mempertemukan onixnya dengan emerald milik Hilda. Dapat terlihat jelas sekali kecemasan mendalam pada kedua iris itu. Yang membuat dada Oga semakin nyeri. Ini menyebalkan. Di saat seperti ini Hilda masih saja bisa membuat Oga luluh.

"Jangan acuhkan aku."

Pernyataan itu terdengar sangat tegas. Sehingga membuat Oga sedikit merinding. Dan semakin kehilangan kata – kata. Ia selami iris emerald yang menatapnya itu. Mencari celah emosi yang Hilda miliki.

"Apakah kau datang mencariku?"tanya Hilda lagi. Dengan sedikit kesal.

Oga mengangguk sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya ia merasa se ciut ini dalam hidupnya. Dapat terdengar jelas helaan napas Hilda keluarkan.

Melihat Oga yang tertunduk, membuat Hilda berinisiatif mendekatinya. Ia duduk tepat di samping Oga duduk. Mencoba mencari perhatian dari pemuda acak – acakan di sampingnya.

"Tatsumi-"panggilan Hilda kembali membuat Oga yang terlihat pucat itu mempertemukan onixnya dengan emeraldnya.

"Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan-"

Oga menelan ludahnya saat itu juga.

' _-tidak mungkin. Ia akan meninggalkan ku dan Beel. Tentu saja. Ada pria lain yang ia ingin bersama sekarang. Dan ia akan bilang betapa buruknya aku menjadi prianya. Dan aku akan mulai memaki dan Hilda akan juga mulai memaki. Dan kami akan berakhir bertempur adu-'_

Hilda meraih tangan kekar Oga. Menggenggamnya erat sebelum mendaratkan tangan kekar itu ke perutnya. Ia mengelus pelan punggung tangan Oga sebelum berkata-

"- _kau harus tanggung jawab_."

Kalimat itu membuat Oga bingung. Otak bodohnya itu harus bekerja. Mereka berdua bukanlah pembicara yang hebat. Membuat otak Oga juga harus bekerja di saat kalimat yang Hilda berikan terdengar ambigu.

Tapi - _kenapa ia melakukan itu_? Menaruh tangan besar Oga ke atas perutnya itu. Apakah ia lapar? Atau ia sakit perut?

 _Atau-_

- _jangan bilang._

Mata Oga melebar. Momen – momen panas yang pernah ia lalui dengan Hilda berlalu lalang di benaknya. Dan Oga tidaklah sebodoh itu. Ia juga seorang pria. Oga tahu konsekuensi yang akan terjadi jika seseorang pernah melakukan momen panas bersama pasangan. Dan konsekuensi itu-

"- _tidak mungkin_."

Hilda sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar Oga merespon tindakannya. Oga terlihat cukup - _kaget?_ Tapi setidaknya ia tidak terlihat marah. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Hilda sedikit lega.

"Aku ingin menyembunyikannya dari mu. Tapi aku tak yakin aku sanggup melakukan itu. Aku juga tidak yakin kau akan-"

Kalimat Hilda terpotong saat lengan kekar Oga merangkulnya erat. Pemuda itu menyenderkan kepalanya di sela leher dan pundak Hilda. Seakan mencari kenyaman di sosok rampingnya ini. Hilda dapat menebak dengan jelas Oga tidak marah atau apapun. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memastikan apakah Oga bahagia ataupun tidak dengan berita ini.

Kini Oga merasa malu. Ia memeluk Hilda untuk menutupi ekspresinya yang malu. Tentu saja Hilda tidak akan meninggalkannya. Hilda itu _wanitanya_. Ia telah memberi tanda pada sang wanita. Yang selamanya tidak akan pudar. Bodohnya dirinya mempertanyakan kesetiaan Hilda dalam hubungan panas mereka.

"- _berapa lama?_ "pertanyaan itu terdengar di telinga Hilda.

"Hmm?"ucap Hilda yang merasa tidak menangkap apa yang Oga pertanyaakan.

"Berapa lama usia kandungannya?"

Pertanyaan Oga membuat Hilda tersenyum haru. Pertanyaan Oga yang simple itu menjelaskan reaksi Oga secara keseluruhan. Oga tidak mungkin menanyakan hal itu kalau bukan karena bahagia kan?

"Jalan dua bulan."

Oga menghela napasnya. Ia masih merasa malu. - _sangat malu_.

Saat Oga melepaskan pelukannya, Hilda bertanya, "Kau tidak - _marah_?"ingin rasanya menerkam Hilda dengan sikap lembut dan ragunya ini. Oga hanya mencubit pipinya.

"Tidak mungkin."

* * *

"KALIAN PASTI BERCANDA!"

Detik itu juga. Momen itu juga. Takayuki Furuichi merasa dikhianati.

- _oh ayolah_!

Yang mesum itu dia. Kemungkinan dirinya kehilangan keperjakaan lebih besar ada pada dirinya. Tapi ia di sini, berada dalam rumah keluarga Oga. Memasang wajah tak percaya sembari berteriak tanpa tahu malu. Saat mendengar berita yang Oga bawa.

"HILDA-SAN HAMIL!"

Ingin mati saja rasanya. Sehari yang lalu, Oga diacuhkan oleh sang wanita. Datang – datang bedua, membawakan berita tes jantung.

Jantung Furuichi tidak bisa dibeginikan.

"-jangan pedulikan dia,"bisik Oga ditelinga Hilda. Melihat ekspresi keluarga nya yang tercengang merupakan suatu kepuasan tersendiri.

"- _kau tidur denganku malam ini_?"tanya Oga lagi.

Hilda berani bersumpah. Oga benar – benar suka sekali membuatnya tergoda. "-bagaimana dengan Beel? Kau juga tahukan kondisi ku seperti apa?"

Senyuman licik terukir di bibir Oga. Ia memajukan lagi wajahnya sehingga napasnya mengenai telinga dan leher Hilda. "- _Beel akan tidur dengan Misaki malam ini, lagipula-_ "

"- _forcas bilang boleh_."

* * *

 **Author's bacot area**

Arn nggak kuat. Harus nulis cerita ini. Dapat ilham karena baca ReTokyo Ghoul. Chapter berapa gitu Touka bilang dia hamil. Kepingin banget ngebuat adegan Oga ama hilda begitu. Tapi yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Nda tahu deh. Pokoknya ini tuh berita pas Hilda hamil Hoshiko 😉. Pokonya absurd dahhhhh. udah gitu nggak kepikiran Oga bakal separno itu pas ia kira hilda mengkhianatinya. OOC bangettttttttttt parah. susah banget nulis cerita dua karakter yang ngomong aja jarang adanya maki. udahlahhh bodoo

Rencana nya sih mau buat drabble buat dua makhluk absurd namun so sweet ini. Tapi yaaaaa lihat lah kedepannya. Arn ngga berani buka requestsan, tapi kalau ada yang mau request nggak papa juga.

Until then

- _ **bye!**_

Samarinda 06/01/18


End file.
